The present invention relates to a vivid fishing toy, which can be installed in various aquatic animals with limbs so that as it is hooked, the aquatic animal will preset vivid actions.
The fishing toy disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,022,025 having a structure describing in the specification of U.S. Pat. No. 6,022,025. However, as the fishing target disclosed in this prior art is placed in water, it is still in the water without any movement. It can not swim like a fish. When the fishing target is hooked, as the tail is pressed by a child, the motor and gear therein will be easily destroyed. Therefore, an invention, U.S. Pat. Ser. No. 09/310,179 is disclosed for improving the defects in the prior art. In the design, not only the gear of the motor is protected so that the fishing target swims in water, but also the lower jaw may open and close repeatedly. Further, as the fishing target is hooked, a struggle action is present.
However, the two prior art inventions are only suitable for aquatic animals with tails, while aquatic animals with limbs present different problems for development.
Therefore, there is a demand for a novel designed fishing toy by which the defects in the prior art can be improved.
Accordingly, the primary object of the present invention is to provide a fishing toy which can be installed in various aquatic animals with limbs so that as it is a hooked, the animal will preset vivid action.
In order to achieve aforesaid object, the present invention provides a fishing toy comprising a fishing tool, and a frog-shaped body. A motor capable of sinking in water is installed in the body. A battery seat, a bait biting actuation means, a swinging means; a switch which is closed by water absorption is mounted in a portion of the body for conducting energy to the motor to drive the swinging means. The swinging means is driven by a reduction gear on rotary shaft of the motor and a push plate is driven by an eccentric wheel. The fishing target is an aquatic animal or amphibian, such as a frog, with a body and four movable limbs. A front end of each limb is connected to the push plate of the swinging means. Thereby, as the fishing toy is placed on a hook of a fishing rod and in the water, the limbs of the fishing toy present a vivid action. Thus, the applications of the products are increased and the present invention can be used in many aquatic animals or amphibians.
The various objects and advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood from the following detailed description when read in conjunction with the appended drawings.